


Goodbye Summer

by xoneworldx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Catholic School, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoneworldx/pseuds/xoneworldx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo, still in the closet about his sexuality, is sent to a Catholic summer camp. Although, he finds that being surrounded by boys all day isn't such a bad thing after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Summer

Kyungsoo had contemplated coming out about his sexuality to his parents, or maybe just his mother to begin with her to test the waters, but quickly tossed that idea out the window when his parents decided to have him carted away to summer camp, a Catholic camp, full of boys. No way was he about to jeopardize an interesting summer being completed surrounded by the attractive teenagers he saw every Sunday. While he wasn’t as pleased with the religious aspect of it all, he certainly appreciated the bountiful presence of dicks surrounding him. 

Although, the getaway wasn’t just about his enjoyment, his father had made clear. The way his parents saw it this trip was all about getting Kyungsoo to “man up and distance himself from his favored musicals” and “form a deeper connection to God.” 

Upon arrival, he’d actually enjoyed the camp activities the church provided such as scavenger hunts, archery lessons and stargazing. He had originally thought the days would drag by filled with boredom, but other than the daily prayers and Sunday bible study, it wasn’t so terrible. 

Including one of his cabin mates, Kim Jongin. Damn, he was fine. He’d learned he was a skilled dancer, comic book nerd, and was hilarious failure when it came to charades. 

And as an added bonus, he was gay as fuck too. 

Kim Jongin was about a year younger than him, but taller and much more mature looking, 

Kyungsoo had almost mistaken him as a high school senior.

Which brings Kyungsoo back to the present as he’s hiding in his cabin’s bathroom, with Kim Jongin’s hot tongue glides along the entrance of his sweaty asshole. Kyungsoo gasps at the slickness and tickling sensation that’s pleasurable as he stares down at the busy boy. He moans as Jongin brings his hand the glide alone Kyungsoo’s hardened member and reaches down to grasp the tufts of Jongin’s brown hair, tugging as he eagerly enjoys the jolts of pleasure running throughout his lower body. 

“Oh my God,” Kyungsoo panted, whines pouring from his lips. 

“Just Jongin is fine actually,” Jongin said, pulling his tongue out of Kyungsoo’s slick hole, grinning wickedly up at the other boy. 

“You’re a liar,” Kyungsoo grunted as Jongin toyed with his sensitive areas. “You are not as inexperienced as you made yourself out to be.”

Jongin chortled, eyes shining confidently as he looked up at Kyungsoo. “Nah, I’m still pretty inexperienced. I’m just good at reading your body.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Whatever, I still think you’re lying. I bet you’re such a player outside of camp.”

Jongin’s eyes gleamed almost tauntingly. “Maybe, maybe not. I’ll leave that up to your imagination,” he teased before taking Kyungsoo’s twitching appendage into his mouth, letting his moans vibrate around it. 

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo gasped, hands shooting down to Jongin’s shoulders as his legs trembled. 

Jongin bobbed his head along the penis in a steady motion, sucking as he felt it twitch in his mouth before plunging a finger into Kyungsoo’s hole, earning a squeak from the unsuspecting male. Kyungsoo trembled against his shoulders and the wall, his own fist in his mouth to muffle his moans. 

Kyungsoo shivered at the ecstasy of Jongin’s fingers pumping in and out of him, it felt so tight and so good, and Kyungsoo gripped onto Jongin’s shoulder tighter to keep himself steady. 

“I’m close, I’m close,” Kyungsoo told him in a shaky whisper. Jongin inserted another finger into Kyungsoo, curling his fingers as he toyed with the hole. Kyungsoo gave as a raspy cry, pleasure overwhelming him as he struggled to silence himself. 

With a few more jerks and sucking from Jongin, and anal play with his finger, Kyungsoo gasped aloud as he released into Jongin’s mouth, a couple strings of white cum dripping down the younger boy’s chin while Kyungsoo bit his lip keep his cries silent. Jongin released Kyungsoo from his mouth and helped the trembling boy to a sitting position on the tiled floor, pecking the other’s squishy cheek. 

They sat in silence together as Kyungsoo came down from his high and Jongin stroked the older boy’s hair. 

“You are really good at that,” Kyungsoo murmured with a simpering smile. “Definitely experienced.”

Jongin snorted, rolling his eyes. “You really don’t believe me, do you?”

“Not after blowing me like that!” Kyungsoo continued, “You really know how to use that mouth of yours.”

“It’s just a talent of mine,” Jongin defended himself. He grabbed Kyungsoo’s pants and underwear, handing the garments to his bunk mate. “Here, we should probably be heading back now. Lunch is nearly over.”

Kyungsoo took the clothes, but leaned in closely to Jongin to press lips against his. “I don’t want this summer to end.”

“Neither do it,” Jongin whispered back against his lips. “I’ll head back first. I’ll see you in a bit.”

Kyungsoo sighed as Jongin left, pulling his clothes back on before washing his face of the sweat that had accumulated there. He certainly didn’t feel like eating, as his stomach was already full with the cluster of fluttering butterflies manifested there, and his heart pitter-pattering with the very thought of Jongin. 

He really didn’t want that summer to end.


End file.
